


Le goût de la chair

by Nyx Midnight (nyxmidnight)



Category: Bleach
Genre: Chapter 521, First Time, Frottage, M/M, Masturbation, Missing Scene, Oral Sex, Spoilers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 01:29:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2369411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyxmidnight/pseuds/Nyx%20Midnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Au Gatonden, on ne s'occupe pas que des plaisirs de la bonne chère.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le goût de la chair

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The Taste of the Flesh](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2481683) by [Nyx Midnight (nyxmidnight)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyxmidnight/pseuds/Nyx%20Midnight)



> Ma première fanfic en français, ma langue maternelle!
> 
> English translation forthcoming.

« Bon! » dit Kirio avec son enthousiasme débordant. « Puisque vous avez bien mangé et bien bu, c’est l’heure de passer à l’étape suivante! »

Ichigo, Renji et Kon se raidirent aussitôt. Ils devraient encore jouer les hommes-canons? Mais déjà, Kirio les entraînait vers une autre aile du Gatonden, sans leur demander leur avis.

« Et voilààà!!! » dit-elle en poussant les deux hommes et la peluche dans une grande chambre se déclinant dans des tons de rose indescriptibles. Un immense lit, en fait trop gros pour la pièce, trônait au milieu de la pièce, couverts d’oreillers et de coussins, dont certains en forme de porcelets.

« Qu’est-ce que... » parvint à articuler Ichigo.

« Votre prochaine tâche consiste à bien vous reposer! C’est bien beau la gastronomie, mais il vous faudra digérer un peu tout ça avant de partir, sinon, vous risquez de tout vomir! »

« Ah... m-merci... » fit Ichigo qui n’en revenait toujours pas des couleurs franchement castratrices de la pièce.

« Ça sent bizarre, » ajouta Renji.

« C’est pour l’ambiance! Bon allez, dodo! Quand vous vous réveillerez, vous passerez au prochain palais. » Et elle sortit en refermant la porte, laissant les deux shinigamis seuls avec Kon et le seul et unique lit de la pièce.

Après quelques minutes de silence et d’immobilité, Ichigo se risqua à parler. « Pourquoi y’a qu’un seul lit? »

« Pourquoi “pour l’ambiance”? » répondit Renji.

« C’est super louche, » commenta Kon.

D’un autre côté, les deux shinigamis se devaient bien d’avouer qu’ils commençaient à avoir sommeil. Était-ce un effet secondaire de l’absorption de pression spirituelle, ou du repas gargantuesque qu’ils avaient avalé? Toujours est-il qu’Ichigo se surprit à bâiller.

« Je prends le lit, » dit-il.

« Comment ça, “je”? T’es pas tout seul! » Renji se décida enfin à bouger, et se dirigea vers le lit.

« J’ai pas envie de coucher avec un homme! »

« Regarde le lit, crétin! On pourrait coucher le capitaine Komamura dedans et avoir encore de la place pour y dormir! »

Ichigo et Kon lui lancèrent un drôle de regard, mais Ichigo devait admettre, enfin, pas à voix haute, que Renji avait raison. Le lit avait une taille ridicule. Il pourrait probablement, que dis-je, sûrement y dormir sans avoir à y sentir la présence de Renji, ou pire, celle de Kon. « Au moins dans le noir on ne verra pas la couleur du lit, » dit-il, détournant le regard lorsque Renji commença à se déshabiller, révélant ses tatouages géométriques. Voir son frère d’armes nu était vraiment la dernière chose dont Ichigo avait besoin avant de dormir, et il tourna rapidement le dos à Renji pour retirer le haut de son uniforme. Quand il se retourna, décidant qu’il était plus sage de dormir avec son hakama, Renji était déjà au lit, les cheveux défaits et les couvertures remontées jusqu’au nez. Soulagé malgré son début d’érection, Ichigo se glissa sous les draps, s’allongea sur le dos et ferma les yeux.

* * *

 

Ichigo se réveilla en sursaut et en criant, le dos baigné de sueurs froides. Son rêve avait pourtant commencé de façon normale. Il était chez lui, après un bon bain, et soudain il s’était retrouvé dans son lit, à faire l’amour tantôt à Rukia, tantôt à Orihime, même à Tatsuki, passe encore, mais quand il s’était retrouvé au-dessus de Kenpachi il s’était mis à crier.

« Qu’est-ce qui te prend? » maugréa Renji, beaucoup plus près de lui que lorsqu’ils s’étaient couchés. Il avait roulé vers Ichigo pendant son sommeil, entraînant les couvertures avec lui.

« Rien! Rien du tout!!! » Ichigo cria presque pendant que Renji se retournait pour s’asseoir.

Et lui jeter un œil plutôt étonné. « T’es sûr? Parce que... » il pointa les jambes d’Ichigo du doigt.

Ichigo se regarda et vit, horrifié, que son hakama et son fundoshi s’étaient défaits pendant son sommeil agité et laissait voir à Renji son érection qui pointait vers le ciel. Mort de honte, il se remballa dans les couvertures et se jeta sur le côté, dos à Renji, son visage empourpré enfoncé dans l’oreiller.

Après un long silence embarrassé, Renji lui dit tout simplement « Si tu as besoin d’un moment seul... » parce que lui aussi aurait eu bien besoin de se soulager, mine de rien.

« Non! Ça va passer! » dit Ichigo d’un ton ferme. Il espérait pouvoir se rendormir et oublier ce cauchemar. Il se masturbait rarement, mais aujourd’hui il ressentait l’appel plus fort qu’aucune autre fois auparavant. Tout son corps était tendu et la chaleur concentrée dans son bas-ventre état quasi insupportable. Même le simple contact de son fundoshi, qu’il essayait en vain de rattacher sans sortir du lit, était une véritable torture. De plus, il se savait pas très discret, et chaque toucher le faisait gémir de plaisir et de douleur malgré ses efforts pour se retenir, ce qui le faisait rougir encore plus, sachant que Renji était là à l’écouter. Il aurait bien voulu lui donner un bon coup de poing pour se défouler, mais quand il se retourna, Renji avait disparu.

Un peu paniqué, Ichigo bondit hors du lit, s’empêtra dans son hakama et faillit finir sur le nez. Où Renji était-il passé? En même temps, il aurait pu en profiter, mais il était trop sur ses gardes. Et si ça faisait partie d’un entraînement? Il donna un coup de pied à son hakama, récupéra son fundoshi et entreprit de le remettre correctement. Au bout de quelques minutes, assis sur le lit, il dut se rendre à l’évidence : il n’arrivait à rien du tout. Son érection, qui refusait obstinément de le laisser tranquille, était beaucoup trop sensible pour qu’il pense à se rhabiller ou à se recoucher. Et Renji n’était toujours pas là...

Un peu penaud, Ichigo se décida enfin à prendre les choses en main, au propre comme au figuré. Ça devait être un sacré rêve pour le stimuler comme ça, mais il ne souvenait pratiquement de rien, sauf de Kenpachi. Beurk. Il tenta de penser à autre chose : Rukia, Orihime... peut-être les deux à la fois... posant leurs lèvres délicates sur son pénis... quoique peut-être que ni l’une ni l’autre ne savait vraiment s’y prendre... Renji, lui saurait le faire, il en était sûr. Renji??? Ichigo s’arrêta net avec un grognement de douleur et de frustration. Pourquoi Renji? D’accord, il était son ami, et pas trop terrible à regarder malgré sa tête de cochon, et en plus il avait une tête à aimer des trucs bizarres au lit, mais de là à vouloir que Renji le touche... ou lui taille une bonne pipe... ou encore... Raah, il avait définitivement besoin de sortir de ce cauchemar!!!

« Quoi, t’as pas encore fini?! » fit soudain une voix bien familière à ses côtés qui le fit sursauter, cœur battant. Renji, maintenant vêtu de son hakama, le regardait d’un air incrédule alors que lui tentait de se cacher avec ses mains. « Mais tu foutais quoi? »

« Et toi alors! » Ichigo haussa le ton, rouge comme une tomate. « Où étais-tu passé? Je te croyais kidnappé! »

« Kidnappé?! Ça fait plus d’une demi-heure que j’attends dans les toilettes que monsieur se décide à se branler ou à se coucher, et toi tu t’inquiétais pour moi? T’es con ou quoi? »

Ichigo lui fit une moue terrible et détourna le regard. Quel idiot, en effet. Renji était parfaitement capable de se sortir du pétrin tout seul comme un grand. Pourquoi s’inquiéter pour lui alors qu’il aurait dû deviner que Renji lui laissait le champ libre pour prendre un peu de plaisir avant le retour à l’entraînement? Il remarqua à peine que Renji s’était assis à côté de lui.

« Un problème? »

Ichigo grogna.

Un peu par pitié, beaucoup plus par curiosité, et quelque peu par désir, Renji se tourna alors vers lui. « Ichigo, » dit-il juste avant de toucher son sexe du bout des doigts.

Ichigo inspira bruyamment et se raidit au contact, surpris. Il tenta de lever les bras pour se défendre alors que Renji le prenait dans sa main, mais il ne réussit qu’à s’accrocher aux épaules de Renji. Il vint de façon quasi instantanée, le corps secoué de tremblements, la tête rejetée vers l’arrière, avec un cri à peine retenu.

« Bien dis donc... » fit Renji.

Ichigo ne l’entendit pas, tout haletant qu’il était, son front couvert de sueur appuyé contre l’épaule tatouée de Renji. Loin d’être vidé, son sexe dur se dressait encore fièrement. Il en voulait encore. Ichigo aussi.

Silencieusement, Renji retira son hakama d’une main tout en léchant le sperme d’Ichigo sur l’autre, se levant brièvement pour laisser les amples pantalons tomber autour de ses chevilles. Lorsqu’il se rassit, il passa un bras autour des épaules d’Ichigo. « Ça va? » demanda-t-il.

Ichigo acquiesça d’un signe de tête et s’appuya légèrement contre son frère d’armes. C’est alors qu’il comprit pourquoi Renji s’était déshabillé. Lui aussi arborait une superbe érection dont la base se dressait de sous des poils raides et... rouges.

« J’ai jamais touché le truc d’un autre mec, » avoua Ichigo.

Renji le regarda et lui ébouriffa les cheveux brièvement. « Tu préfères que je continue? »

Ichigo détourna le regard, embarrassé, mais ne fit rien pour empêcher Renji de se mettre à genoux devant lui, puis de lui écarter les cuisses pour se glisser entre elles. Il retira même ses mains de son entrejambe pour les poser à ses côtés. Il retenait presque son souffle. Renji allait vraiment lui...

Renji repoussa quelques longues mèches de ses cheveux rouges derrière son oreille, puis il s’avança et posa ses lèvres sèches sur le gland d’Ichigo.

Le contact était plus ou moins agréable, mais bien vite la langue chaude et mouillée de Renji remplaça ses lèvres, et Ichigo cru qu’il allait fondre sur le lit. C’était bien meilleur que tout ce qu’il avait pu imaginer. Renji savait effectivement comment s’y prendre, ou enfin assez pour tromper un puceau comme Ichigo. Chaque coup de langue arrachait un gémissement à Ichigo que celui-ci tentait tant bien que mal d’étouffer en pressant ses deux mains sur sa bouche.

Renji, amusé et tout aussi excité par ces bruits qu’Ichigo ne pouvait contrôler que lorsqu’il les avait entendus plus tôt, redoubla d’ardeur. Il aurait voulu qu’Ichigo se laisse aller, et surtout le laisse l’écouter, mais voir et surtout entendre Ichigo tenter en vain de ne pas réagir comme s’il avait fantasmé sur ce moment toute sa vie était tout aussi bien. L’idée lui vint de titiller Ichigo, juste pour voir à quel volume il pourrait le faire monter, mais Ichigo avait été si rapide sur la gâchette que Renji le ferait probablement jouir au mauvais moment et que l’effet serait gâché. Il se contenta donc de sucer Ichigo goulûment, d’écouter chaque gémissement, grognement et petit cri de plaisir et de sentir Ichigo se tortiller sur le lit, agrippant les couvertures d’une main, puis de l’autre, s’asseyant sur une fesse puis sur l’autre, enveloppant Renji de ses jambes musclées comme si ce plaisir était trop pour lui.

Avec pour tout avertissement un cri rauque, bien différent de sa voix au combat, Ichigo se déversa dans la bouche de Renji, qui ne demandait pas mieux que de s’abreuver directement à la source. Renji adorait ce goût qui se répandait sur la langue et descendait le long de sa gorge, qu’il provienne de lui-même ou d’un autre, et continua à caresser Ichigo avec sa langue et sa bouche jusqu’à ce qu’il le sente commencer à perdre son érection. Il le laissa glisser hors de sa bouche, puis se lécha les lèvres en regardant le visage rosi et baigné de sueur d’Ichigo.

« Pardon, » dit ce dernier. « J’ai... »

Renji se releva et posa sa main gauche sur la joue d’Ichigo, son pouce sur ses lèvres. « Je n’aurais pas avalé si je n’avais pas voulu. » Il fit un pas en avant, approchant encore plus son sexe dur et gonflé du visage d’Ichigo, tout en passant son autre main dans ses cheveux courts. « Tu veux essayer? »

En temps normal, Ichigo aurait refusé, mais ceci n’était pas vraiment un temps normal. Il avait chaud, il était couvert de sueur, Renji venait de le faire jouir deux fois et il avait l’impression d’en vouloir encore, mais ce serait égoïste de sa part de prendre et prendre sans rien donner en retour. Avec une hésitation toute virginale, Ichigo posa sa main à la base de la verge de Renji, puis approcha son visage en sortant un peu la langue pour la presser contre le bout. Renji avait un goût un peu salé, mais surtout un goût de l’eau du bain du palais précédent. Quelque peu rassuré, il s’efforça d’imiter ce que Renji lui avait fait plus tôt.

« Doucement, » dit Renji d’une voix douce, sa main passant des cheveux d’Ichigo à son menton. « Fait attention à tes dents... ouvre plus la bouche, » continua-t-il, mais sans forcer Ichigo. Ichigo était loin d’être un expert dans le domaine, mais la splendide vue plongeante que Renji avait d’Ichigo avec son sexe dans sa bouche à elle seule valait la peine de devoir donner des instructions. « Ne fais pas que sucer... caresse le bout avec ta langue... voilà, c’est mieux. »

Ichigo était presque abasourdi d’entendre Renji lui parler si doucement, eux qui avait l’habitude de se crier après et de se traiter de cons. En fait, ça faisait un bon moment qu’ils ne s’étaient pas envoyé de vannes... quoique ça faisait aussi un moment que l’un ou l’autre avait la bouche pleine. D’ailleurs, il avait la bouche tellement pleine que son menton était couvert de salive et que sa mâchoire commençait à lui faire mal.

Juste comme Ichigo allait demander à Renji de faire une pause, ce dernier le repoussa brusquement. Ichigo n’eut même pas le temps de le remercier ou de protester que Renji lui éjaculait au visage en haletant, les yeux fermés. D’un côté, il avait réussi, mais de l’autre... « Merde! T’étais obligé de tout m’envoyer au visage, taré?! »

Renji laissa échapper un rire alors qu’il se laissa tomber sur le lit à côté d’Ichigo. « Laisse faire le taré, » dit-il, amusé, avant de passer ses bras autour des épaules d’Ichigo pour lui nettoyer le visage avec sa langue.

Ichigo maugréa et ferma les yeux, rougissant encore bien malgré lui. Ça devenait plutôt intime, leur truc... Il espérait que Renji n’allait pas l’embrasser en plus. Ça serait... indécent. Même si son nettoyage à grands coups de langue le faisait bander.

Renji ne l’embrassa pas, se contentant de lui donner une petite tape sur l’épaule avant de se redresser. « Voilà, tout propre. Qu’est-ce qu’on dit? »

« Encore » n’était pas vraiment la réponse que Renji attendait. « Hein? Encore? » fit-il, étonné.

Mais déjà, Ichigo lui montrait son sexe en pleine forme.

« Mine de rien, t’es une bête de sexe, hein? » Renji était presque fier d’avoir réveillé les appétits charnels d’Ichigo. Il rit lorsqu’Ichigo le fit basculer sur le lit, puis lui tira un bras pour le forcer à s’allonger à ses côtés avant de lui grimper dessus.

« Tu trouves pas que c’est bizarre? » lui demanda Ichigo, allongé sous lui, immobile.

« Qu’on en ait autant envie? »

Ichigo fit oui de la tête, un peu mal à l’aise à cause de la position dans laquelle il se trouvait. Et si Renji décidait de l’enculer pour continuer? Il n’avait pas, mais alors pas envie du tout de faire ça. Honnêtement, il ne voulait pas aller si loin.

« C’est vraiment bizarre, » continua Renji tout en s’allongeant de tout son long sur Ichigo, son sexe dur blotti contre le sien. « Peut-être que ça fait partie de “prendre soin de nous”? »

« Si c’est le cas, ça me donne la chair de poule, » dit Ichigo alors qu’un frisson qui n’était pas entièrement de dégoût lui remonta le dos.

Renji haussa les épaules. « Ouais. Mais. Bon. Disons que ça pourrait être pire.... parlant de pire, où est ta peluche? »

Cette fois Ichigo fit une grimace de dégoût pur. « Probablement en train de vomir sa bourrure. »

Pendant un moment, leurs visages eurent la même expression dégoûtée. Puis, Renji bougea les hanches, et Ichigo se sentit replonger dans l’abîme du plaisir.

« Renji... »

« T’as envie d’un truc en particulier? » lui demanda ce dernier. Ichigo était plutôt sainte nitouche, mais bon, c’était aussi un homme et il devait bien avoir des fantasmes, non?

Ichigo inspira entre ses dents et ne put s’empêcher de gémir, encore une fois. Le contact avec tout le corps de Renji était nouveau, un peu bizarre, mais si chaud et si sensuel qu’il avait de la difficulté à réfléchir. En fait, il fallut que Renji ralentisse un peu la cadence pour qu’il puisse se mettre à parler sans se mettre dans l’embarras. « Je... je sais pas, » avoua-t-il en reprenant son souffle, « je veux... je veux jouir encore... » Il glissa sa main entre leurs deux corps pour presser leurs sexes ensemble.

Cette fois, c’est Renji qui laissa échapper un petit grognement. La main d’Ichigo était chaude et un peu rude, comme il aimait. « Ok... bouge pas ta main de là et laisse-moi faire. » Il s’appuya sur ses coudes de chaque côté d’Ichigo, puis reprit de plus belle ses coups de reins, leurs sexes glissant l’un contre l’autre, guidés par la main d’Ichigo, qui essayait de se faire taire en retenant son souffle. « Hé, respire... » lui dit Renji à l’oreille. « T’inquiètes pas et respire. Je le dirai à personne. » Renji ajouta presque qu’il trouvait les sons produits par Ichigo vraiment sexy, mais bon, il valait peut-être mieux garder ça pour lui.

Ichigo lâcha son souffle dans un cri malgré ses efforts. En fin de compte, il ne pouvait vraiment pas s’empêcher d’exprimer son plaisir, et malgré sa réticence à tout geste qui pourrait être interprété (par lui) comme faisant partie de la catégorie « faire l’amour », il s’accrocha au dos musclé de Renji avec son bras libre, lui plantant ses ongles courts dans la peau. C’était si bon, si bon de sentir Renji dans sa main, tout contre lui, qu’il avait besoin d’un point d’ancrage au lieu de se tordre de plaisir et de tomber du lit comme un idiot. Son regard, voilé par un intense plaisir, croisa celui de Renji, tout aussi éperdu, et il mordit sa lèvre inférieure jusqu’au sang pour ne pas crier alors que le peu de sève qui lui restait lui échappa dans un puissant coup de reins.

Lorsqu’il reprit ses esprits, son ventre portait la trace de sa jouissance et de celle de Renji, et ils étaient sur le côté, blotti dans les bras l’un de l’autre pendant que Renji examinait sa blessure en maugréant, touchant délicatement sa lèvre avec ses pouces, tenant sa mâchoire dans le creux de ses mains. « Pourquoi t’as fais ça? Maintenant t’as une blessure louche et je connais rien du kaidô! »

« Trop bon, » marmonna Ichigo en tentant de dégager sa tête.

Renji soupira et retira ses mains. « T’as encore envie? »

Ichigo posa sa tête sur l’oreiller et prit un moment pour y penser. En fait, oui, il en avait encore un peu envie, mais il se sentait surtout détendu. Fatigué, même. Comme s’il s’était bien entraîné, quoique ce qu’ils avaient fait n’avait rien d’un entraînement. « Ça va. Toi? »

« Je suis prêt à me rendormir maintenant, » fit Renji en tendant des mouchoirs à Ichigo. Un silence gêné s’installa dans la pièce alors qu’Ichigo se nettoyait. Que pouvait-il dire, maintenant? Tout paraissait déplacé, de « Merci » à « On recommencera? » en passant par « T’es vraiment bandant quand tu gémis ». Il n’était vraiment pas doué pour la conversation post-orgasme.

« Renji? »

« Quoi? »

« Tu me fixes depuis un moment. »

Et merde. « Désolé, » dit-il en enjambant Ichigo pour sortir du lit, ramasser ses vêtements et retourner de son côté du lit. « Je crois que ta peluche est morte dans le coin, là. »

« Tant mieux, » répondit Ichigo qui, pendant que Renji se recouchait, remercia le ciel que l’étape des bains publics était déjà passée.


End file.
